User talk:Gvsualan/archive
--Alan 03:54, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Help! I noticed a glitch on the Vulcan Uniform page. In the second ambassadorial uniform section, both thumbnails are the same image (Lojal), but the first one is supposed to be T'Pel, and clicking on the thumbnail brings you to the correct image. I can't see anything in the code that wrong, but I noticed you had tweaked the image once before and thought you might have an idea on how to correct it. Thoughts? --User:twilder WTF? I just went to look at again, and now it's fine. But nobody's edited the page. Now I'm really confused. : Yeah, looked fine to me...also, really dont think a "tweak" i did year and a half ago would still be affecting it today. --Alan 03:51, 26 September 2008 (UTC) No, but I figured you might have an idea since you seem to do a fair amount image work (better to ask someone with experience, yes?). Thanks anyway. Maybe it was a glitch with my browser. --User:twilder Tuvok Article Discussion Page. Visit it. Let us reason with one another on this. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 18:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: Borg character images I was looking at the stuff you did with Star Trek: Borg -- good work btw, just remember to add non-canon redirects to the non-canon redirect list. Also, for the images, logically, they should be in the game art image category, and strictly speaking the company to which they're copyright is Simon and Schuster, the publishers of the game. Just some thoughts and such. -- Sulfur 13:59, 12 October 2008 (UTC) : To quote myself on my last edit, "for a start, will finish later" ... so yeah, preaching to the choir here, but I wasn't done yet. :) But seeing as you had time to kill, thanks for the hand. --Alan 17:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Episode: I Borg I was absolutely positive there was a comma in the title. Just checked several places and they all say there is... then checked the episode and couldn't believe there wasn't! Well spotted... Dave 00:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Help! I need some wikia help... LinkLarkin 04:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) How do you put images in a wikia? Like for the logo of that particular wikia...yes, i know how to upload images, i'm not that dumb....but how do you put them for the logo of one... LinkLarkin 04:29, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : You mean like the Memory Alpha logo in the top left of the screen, how to add your own to that? --Alan 04:33, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Yes!! Ok so, it's a memory alpha logo? How do i do this... LinkLarkin 04:35, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : Well, it's appears as what we've created as the Memory Alpha logo here on the Memory Alpha wiki, your own design for your own wiki will vary, but the file it exists under if the wiki-default Image:Wiki.png. --Alan 04:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Ohhh. My bad. I see. Ok. So, on the wikia "Broadway"...I made a design, and I want to replace it with the old one...do you know how I can replace a logo on a wikia? LinkLarkin 04:42, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : Well assuming you have brought it up with that wiki's population and or have had it previously approved for upload, then you would just upload the new file over the old. If you haven't then you should probably bring the topic up on a forum or talk page and upload your example under a different file name first. --Alan 04:48, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, but how do I upload the new file over the old? LinkLarkin 04:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : "Upload a new version of this file" near the bottom of the page. --Alan 04:52, 13 October 2008 (UTC) The page is locked, how do I unlock it? LinkLarkin 04:59, 13 October 2008 (UTC)